<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4. Opposites of opposites by Drakstym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915683">4. Opposites of opposites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym'>Drakstym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories (Naruto) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto Road To Ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The useless princess of Uzushiogakure is representing the whirlpool village, capturing the attention of the Senju bicolor prodigy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Mito/Senju Itama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random stories (Naruto) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4. Opposites of opposites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Specifications:<br/>
•Couple<br/>
•Road to ninja<br/>
•Uzumaki Mito / Senju Itama</p><p>Observations:<br/>
Road to ninja is a Naruto film in which all the characters have opposite personalities and since neither Mito nor Itama appear, I will give them a personality contrary to the one they presented to us.</p><p>Mito: Someone strong, gentle, affectionate with loved ones, with great passion and strong heart, with an unwavering fire will.</p><p>Roadtoninja! Mito: Someone with a weak heart, shy but aggressive, hates his family, does not understand the will of the Konoha fire.</p><p>Itama: He doesn't like fighting, he's scary and therefore doesn't show his skills, he's sensitive and very empathetic.</p><p>Roadtoninja! Itama: Fighting is his mantra, always challenging everyone, someone who likes to show off his abilities, does not understand feelings or subtlety.</p><p>° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° = ° =</p><p>Uzumaki Mito the useless princess of Uzushiogakure or at least that was how she nicknamed her people, because despite being the daughter of the leader and having been trained since childhood by the best ninjas in her village, the redhead did not do anything right, she confused the hand signals, her tongue was stuck when she spoke and she had not been able to awaken any unique power of the Uzumaki, no one wanted her as her next Kage, Mito did not really care, for her everyone could go to hell, she hated them equal to or much more than they to her, though that did not prevent the tightness in her chest. No matter that she was bad at ninjutsu, she had worked hard at her Taijustu and could tell that she was at least decent at it, just like poisons. Unfortunately a representative from each village had to appear at the Festival that the Hokage of Konohagakure Uchiha Madara was organizing, her father decided that it was a unique opportunity for her to demonstrate her worth or otherwise to completely relieve her of the position.</p><p>Mito came to the village hidden among the leaves to stay two weeks, she was assigned a small house made of wood, it seemed completely new, the woman did not pay much attention to her, she was not accompanied, her father decided that in case of attack she she had to defend herself, she held back the tears that wanted to come out of her dark eyes.</p><p>Senju Itama on the other hand, was the prodigy of his family, he was skilled with his Yang and Suiton elements, he aspired to be the head of the family if something happened to Tobirama or he finally accepted any of his challenges, most he spent time fighting, with anyone who accepted any of his challenges, neighboring clans, enemy clans, his older brother Hashirama, anyone, his haughtiness often clouded his judgment and that was why Tobirama preferred not to accept his challenges and also for the fact that he felt too inferior to his younger brother. Not only was he powerful but he was also very popular with the girls, whether they were from his village or not, his two-tone white hair on the left and black on the right side made him look exotic or at least that's what the girls named him that they wished for the young Senju, he was doing nothing but enjoying, he recognized that he had never fallen in love and preferred not to, since that way he could no longer parade among the beautiful women who were after him.</p><p>They had both gone out for a walk, Mito walked past him in the direction of the Hokage tower to finish announcing his presence there, Itama hesitated and if modesty turned to see the red-haired beauty who turned her back on him, the strange cut of uneven hair trying to hold a single bun behind his head, it was just as exotic as he had, never seen someone with such red pigment hair. He smiled arrogantly and went to her, ready to flirt with her and see what happened, but he did not succeed since she entered the tower and then lost her in the corridors, he ran all over the place until he stopped at one of the windows and he saw her leave, snorted in frustration and walked more calmly to the Hokage's Office, wanting to pat his forehead for not doing that from the start. He opened the door without regard, there were Madara and Hashirama arguing about Mito.</p><p>-Hey old folks, who was that redhead? -He ask, leaning against a window and trying to see the young woman again, who was just a red and black blob.</p><p>–You mean Mito? –Asked his brother, he just nodded annoyed but at the same time with a smile to know his name. –Well Uzumaki Mito is the representative of Uzushiogakure, she came for the Festival you know. -</p><p>Uzumaki Mito, a name as exotic as her person, even the name stuck Mito, as if this girl was unreal. <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span>(This is a play on words in Spanish since here the word, in this case name, Mito means myth)</span></span></p><p>-Don't even think about it, Itama. –Madara stated when he saw Itama's expression, knowing him well enough, he didn't want any problems with the whirlpool village, besides the girl seemed to be someone fragile in every sense of the word.</p><p>The bicolor did not answer and left the place to plan something, nobody would prevent him from getting at least one night of that red-haired beauty.</p><p>–New in the town beautiful lady?, I am Senju Itama ... you can also call me darling if you prefer. –The boy appeared at his door, winking at the young woman who did not leave her thoughts. -Do you want me to show you the town?</p><p>–... Get out of my house jerk. –Mito answered in the first instance, aggressive and squeezing the door, wanting to slam the door, but out of nowhere, her eyes got wet and her voice faltered. -W-why can't you b-bother so-someone else?</p><p>She finally closed the door, running to her room to cry inconsolably in bed, leaving Itama on the porch with a face of total confusion, still trying to process what had happened. Something like this had never happened to him, normally the girls immediately accepted an outing with him, in fact they fought among themselves to achieve it, but no, she had not even rejected him but had come out crying for no apparent reason, Itama wondered what he had done wrong, but he discarded that, he could not do something wrong, maybe the girl from Uzushiogakure was crazy and therefore she reacted like this, yes it was definitely that, although that did not remove the desire to have her from Itama rather that increased his desire. He left the place without noticing how the girl saw him with her eyes turning red from irritation from her window, no one had hinted at her like that before.</p><p>The day of the Festival arrived, the people of Konoha were going crazy everywhere, looking with a little fear at the few foreigners who were there, people looked at Mito for his extravagant hair and strange hairstyle, this made her nervous, too, beneath his robe his hands trembled hopelessly, his eyes panicked in all directions. Itama watched her with amusement behind a column.</p><p>–Get away from her Itama. –Appeared behind him his bitter older brother and his cowardly white hair brother, Hashirama had his arms crossed and an expression of severity. And Tobirama looked somewhere other than him.</p><p>-Why should I listen to my clumsy brother? –The two-color scoffed and before the other could answer, Itama decided to disappear from his sight. Going directly to Mito, who was trying to go unnoticed without success.</p><p>Itama had a perfect scenario in his mind and of course none of that was reflected in reality, but hey, I can leave that to your mind, right? You can imagine what you want to happen from now on with the useless princess of Uzushiogakure and the prodigy Senju with these <em>opposites of opposites</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>